Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 3 - first time, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 3


It was four in the morning when eighteen-year-old Dipper Pines woke up on his bed, knowing he has to check if the dream he was having was not just that. He let out an inaudible sigh when he saw the slim, gorgeous body of his red-head girlfriend sleeping next to him, dispelling all of his fears. All the events of the last nigh, no matter how crazy they were, have in fact happened, turning both of them into more than just a couple, despite all odds.

The blue daybreak aura slowly started filing up the room, illuminating Wendy's face in the way Dipper has never seen before - at least not outside the realms of fantasies. Her breasts were moving up and down with her slow, steady breathing, allowing Dipper to admire her tempting body he was so privileged to explore a few hours ago. Encouraged by the sight, he lifted the blanket to see that inviting strip of red hair between her legs, when his sudden move woke Wendy up as well.

She murmured something under her nose before she opened her eyes, trying to focus on her boyfriend. The initial look on her face made Dipper slightly worried. Last night Wendy had to escape from an unexpected family get-together, and he knew that alcohol was involved. Even though she assured him that she was completely all-right (and given how easily she unbuttoned his clothes, Dipper chose to believe her), he half-expected her to scream with wide-opened eyes once the realisation sinks in.  
But instead a very smoky greeting escaped her lips, as she adjusted herself in Dipper's bed.

\- Slept well, Dipper?

If the sight of his sleeping girlfriend was astonishing, then her sexy, soft voice, combined with her alluring eyes and the messier than usual hair was absolutely mesmerising.

\- Y-Yeah... - he managed to stutter - Did you?  
\- Mhm - she mumbled, closing the distance between them.

Wendy opened her eyes to meet his, only to notice a concern on Dipper's face.

\- Something wrong, Dip?  
\- What? No, nothing, I was just wondering if, you know, you are okay, or maybe do you have a headache, or...  
\- Come on, dude, ask it. - she suddenly taunted him, a sly smile forming on her face.

He kept staring at her for a while, trying to cover up his already reddened face.

\- I-I don't know what you're talking about...  
\- Yes, you do. It's gonna boil you from inside if you don't ask it, so do it, man.

It took Dipper another moment to build up the courage to ask the question that still somehow was on his mind.

\- Did you feel good?

A loud groan of annoyance escaped Wendy's mouth as she bashed her head against her pillow.

\- Dipper, if a woman starts writhing underneath you, clamps her arms and legs around you and then keeps shouting your name, then yes, it means it was good, Dipper. In case you didn't know that.

Dipper leaned over Wendy and was about to kiss her, but they both erupted into laughter, making the embarrassed boy fell back onto his place.

\- But you know what's the weirdest thing? - Wendy asked, lying on her side - We did it twice, and you still had to ask.  
\- Come on, I just wanted to know if I did a good job, Wendy!

Hearing that, Wendy quickly straddled hr protective boyfriend and soon Dipper had the blushing face of his lumberjill girlfriend right in front of him, her long hair swooping on both sides of his head.

\- You know, Dipper, I think you need some more proof... - her sensual voice sang next to Dipper's ears - We still have one condom left, right?

Dipper wanted to answer that, but her lips were already on his, muffling their moans. Still kissing her, he reached to the drawer, only to find his hungry girlfriend's hand there already, taking the last rubber Dipper bought the same night. She ended their kiss abruptly to take care of their protection, swiftly opening the package to slide it down Dipper's length.

\- And you know what, Dipper? - she kept talking while stroking his member, watching him arc and bend with every touch of her hand - I'm gonna keep asking if you feel good the entire time, how's that sound?  
\- Me asking that just earned us another go, so it can't be that bad, can it? - Dipper boldly blurted out.

Only when her caresses suddenly came to a halt, Dipper realised what he just said. And when Wendy impaled herself on his rod in one move and started furiously riding him the very next moment, Dipper knew he might have just earned more than he bargained for.

(A/N): This story takes place after one of my previous stories about Wendy and Dipper's first night, a part of the Wendip week


End file.
